tugsfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Don't Scrap Anything
Don't Scrap Anything is an episode. Plot Ten Cents and Sunshine are good friends with Puffa and Mr. Jones likes him as well. One day, Splatter and Dodge is doing Puffa's work and Ten Cents asks "Splatter and Dodge, why are you doing Puffa's work?" and Dodge reply "That's because Mr. Jones has bought a new diesel from Sodor with a claw and that diesel is replacing Puffa", Sunshine is surprised and shouts "WHAT, but why?" and Splater says "Mr. Jones has been asked to get a diesel with a claw by two tugs who works at the scrapyard and they say they know one" and Ten Cents knows it is Burke and Blair then he say "Burke and Blair, thanks Splatter and Dodge". Ten Cents and Sunshine returns to the Star Dock and tells their friends about what Splatter and Dodge had told them and Big Mac ask "A diesel with a claw". Meanwhile, the new diesel had arrived and Mr. Jones arrive and say "This is Diesel 10, he will do Puffa's work here", however, Splatter and Dodge is angry because they remember when they were on Sodor with Diesel 10 and Mr. Jones asks if they remember him then they say yes and he tells them to show him around then Mr. Richard Jones opens Splatter's cab door and tells Mr. Jones it is a mistake of him bringing Diesel 10 to the Dock Railway, but Mr. Jones tells Mr. Richard Jones if he say that again he will get fired and another will get his job as chief engineer and Splatter's driver. Ten Cents tell Captain Star's sister Amanda about what Burke and Blair has done and then Bluenose arrive and say "Burke and Blair, have told me to get Puffa scrapped" and Amanda say "Bluenose, are you working with those evil tugs". At the Dock railway, Diesel 10 is talking with Burke and Blair about that their plan have work and then he tells them that he has tricked Splatter and Dodge to help him then Ten Cents arrive with Mighty Mac and a barge with Puffa on it then he is unloaded and Splatter and Dodge arrive and Diesel 10 arrive and tells them to follow him and they say no they have heard everything. Diesel 10 decide to give chase and he chases Puffa, Splatter and Dodge down the line while Burke and Blair sail after Diesel 10, however, the points change and Diesel 10 heads towards a broken bridge while Puffa, Splatter and Dodge has been directed onto another line then Diesel 10 hangs over the bridge just as Burke and Blair arrive then Puffa get a rope tied to him and Diesel 10's buffer get the rope on and soon Puffa manage to pull Diesel 10 back on track, soon Mr. Jones arrive and Diesel 10's driver tells Mr. Jones that Diesel 10 decided to give chase or he will do something bad to him then Mr. Jones fires Diesel 10's driver and accept Puffa into his railway again and sends Diesel 10 away then Ten Cents and Sunshine is happy that Puffa has replaced Diesel 10. Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Story